Раздробленное Наследие
Байрон начнёт искать вас после того как вы получите Меч древних языков, при заполнении 550 витрин и выполните квест "Тени прошлого" После того как он увидит вас на открытом пространстве, он подбежит к вам и отдаст осколок после чего умрёт. Три ассасина Мораг Тонг, которые гнались за ним, нападут на вас . Они активируют пролог квеста. Если вы хотите ускорить процесс, просто выйдите на улицу в Вайтране и ждите Байрона. Сам меч не обязательно носить с собой и его можно оставить на витрине в музее. Прохождение Поиск подсказок об убийстве Байрона. Поднимите письмо с его тела. Прочитайте окровавленное письмо. Прочитайте письмо, которое находится в вашем инвентаре. Спросить Ауриена о странном осколке кристала. Вернитесь в музей, у Ауриена будет тема для разговора: Что ты можешь сказать об этом осколке? Вернуться к Ауриену, когда он найдёт информацию об осколке. После 24 игровых часов, квест автоматически перейдёт на следующую стадию. Информация, которую нашёл Ауриен об осколке Спросить Ауриена: ''Вы нашли что-нибудь? ''Он объяснит что нашёл и отправит вас в путь. Посетить Высокий Хротгар, чтобы найти Стражей осколка Поговорить с Аргусом перед Высоким Хротгаром. Найти путь в Белый проход Достигнуть Белого Прохода. Найти Белую Пещеру к югу от Фолкрита Примечание: Дев Авеза может совершить быстрое путешествие в Белый Проход, даже если вы никогда его ранее не посещали. Кстати, для прогресса в квесте, нужно раньше всего отправиться в Белую пещеру. Достаточно будет в неё зайти и выйти обратно. Расположение Защитника осколка, потерянного в Белом Проходе Идите вверх по дороге к большому форту в центре карты. Со стороны башни вы можете найти Эзру. Вернитесь к Аргусу на Высокий Хротгар вместе с Эзрой. Эзра будет следовать за вами до Высокого Хротгара, либо вернитесь через пещеру, либо садитесь на Дев Авеза, если вы прилетели на корабле (Она проследует на борт). Как только она приблизится к Аргусу, вы сможете поговорить с ним, и они оба будут общаться. Эзра отдаст вам свой осколок и ключ от катакомб в Белом Проходе. Им нужно поговорить рядом с вами, после, они некоторое время будут говорить до тех пор, пока один из них не отправит вас на поиски Улгарга. Найти Улгара в Душник Яле Записку от Улгара можно найти на столе перед Длинным Домом вождя. Но тут т.акже действуют законы орков, если вы не орк или не кровный родственник вы также можете либо искать перчатки мастера-кузнеца или проникнуть сюда ночью. Расположение лагеря Улгара Лагерь расположен к северо-востоку от Душник Яла, между Душник Ялом и Гнездом Ветров Предела. Идите по следам Улгара Идите по следу ведущему в пещеру.Внутри первой огромной комнаты вы найдёте труп. Когда вы приблизитесь появится сообщение о том, что что-то светится в его желудке. Чтобы достать осколок, вы должны будете его вскрыть (простым ударом оружия). In order to retrieve the shard, you will have to cut him open (a simple weapon attack). Появится второе сообщение, которое проинформирует вас о том, что вам удалось восстановить осколок. Вернитесь к Аргусу в Высокий Хротгар. Теперь, когда вы восстановили осколки, вернитесь к Аргусу, и он укажет вам где найти оправу для амулета. Найдите убежище Мораг Тонг в Вороньем гнезде. Гнездо Ворона расположено на горе над Кинсгроувом (где вы идете с Дельфиной в главном квесте Скайрима, чтобы убить дракона). Пройдите через подземелье, убейте лидера Камораса Дрелиса и возьмите амулет с его тела. Вернуться к Аргусу Вместе с оправой и осколками, вернитесь к Аргусу на высокий Хротгар. Эзра и Аргус были не теми, за кого себя выдавали и теперь они хотят, чтобы вы умерли. Восстановите осколки и амулет После того, как двое лжецов будут убиты, верните осколки и амулет забрав их с тела Аргуса. Этап квеста будет обновлен. Объясняется, что вы нашли записку, которая указывает вам на Белый проход. Исследовать нижние уровни Белого Прохода Вернитесь в форт Белого Прохода, в этот раз, войдите в главную дверь и отправляйтесь через дверь в бункер. Идите вниз. Справа находится один стражник, его убийство не составит труда, обыщите комнату слева (наверху рядом с секретной дверью есть цепь). За секретной дверью находится Древний щит. Вернитесь к Ауриену с амулетом и щитом Вернитесь в музей и поговорите с Ауриеном. Он скажет, что на самом Древний Щит это Щит Ремана Сиродила, что улучшает этот предмет. Этот предмет не может быть размещён ни на одной витрине, и он будет являться квестовым предметом до окончания квеста. Ему нужно будет некоторое время для поисков. Следующий этап квеста начнётся автоматически через 3 игровых дня. Посмотрите что Ауриену удалось найти Он попросит вас присесть. Проследуйте за ним в Приёмную и сядьте возле него. Узнайте местонахождение "Кольцо луна и звезда" принадлежащее Азуре. Кольцо находится в запертом ящике на вершине алтаря перед статуей Азуры. Надев кольцо вы моментально умрёте. Если вы используете мод Луна и Звезда вместе с патчем совместимости для Legacy of the Dragonborn, вместо того чтобы забирать его из сундука оно будет отдано вам Нереварином. Вернуть кольцо "Луна и Звезда" Ауриену. Ауриен подбросит вам идею как избавиться от смертельного проклятья, наложенного на кольцо. Найти Лук теней Найти лагерь к северо-западу от Фолкрита. Найти Теневого охотника Теневой охотник прячется. Найдите и убейте его. Вернуться к Ауриену с Луком теней. После того как вы возьмёте сам лук вы получите благославление Азуры. Теперь гипотеза Ауриена подтвердилась. Он отдаст вам Айлейдский путеводный камень и отправит собирать остальные артефакты. Используйте Айлейдский путеводный камень чтобы попасть в Санкр Тор. Когда вы будете готовы, просто наденьте Айлейдский путеводный камень, чтобы попасть в Санкр Тор. Однако, пути назад не будет и вам придётся иди дальше. Вы попадёте во двор Санкр Тора. Дверь перед вами будет закрыта и поэтому потребуется ключ. От входа в центральный зал Санкр Тора, идите прямо на северо-восток пока не достигните маленького строения. Ключ находиться в сундуке на вершине здания. Заберите броню Тайбера Септима из Санкр Тора. Броня находиться внутри, она находиться в противоположной части комнаты со святилищем Тайбера Септима за закрытой дверью. Ключ можно найти на теле Нерлонга Ключника. От входа идите направо и вниз в тюрьму. Нерлонга можно найти в коридоах тюрьмы. Вернитесь в главный зал с ключом и идите к могиле Тайбера Септима. Заберите Броню Тайбера Септима, находящуюся на стэнде. Найдите Тёмную Силу Квестовый маркер будет указывать на закрытую дверь в темнице. Также, чтобы выполнить этот шаг вам нужно 4 предмета; ключ и три акавирских меча. Ключ и Акавирский ледяной клинок стражи находятся в гробнице Тайбера Септима у святыни Тайбера Септима. Загляните в длинный сундук перед саркофагом. Внутри первый клинок. На святыне накодится ключ. Теперь вернитесь в главный зал и идите в Зал Суда. Акавирский огненный меч стражи лежит на святилище Акатоша в центре комнаты (позади трона). Есть также книжные шкафы, расположенные по периметру этой комнаты, в которых есть редкие книги, некоторые из которых могут быть размещены на витрины. Третий клинок, Акавирский молниеносный меч стражи в катакомбах, лежит на святыне. Идите по коридорам пока не дойдёте до камня с рунной на вершине лестницы. Вернитесь в тюрьму вместе с ключом и тремя мечами и откройте закрытую дверь в запечатонное помещение. При входе появится 4 стража, рекомендуется убить их перед тем как начать ритуал. поместите 3 меча на пьедесталы (каждый из них нанесёт вам немного урона). После того как вы поместите последний меч принадлежащий Зурину Арктусу, появится Подземный король. Он использует магию электричества. После убийства появится сообщение что скоро вы вернётесь в скайрим. Подберите с его тела Волю Подземного короля, Мантелу и перчатки Подземного короля. У вас будет 20 секунд до отправления так что вам этого времени должно хватить. Если вы забыли забрать то, что необходима вы сможете забрать это позже дверь так же будет открыта ( но лучше сделать это как можно быстрее, ведь труп может пропасть через несколько игровых дней). Но квест будет продолжаться если вы его даже не осмотрели. Вернуться к Ауриену Проинформировать Ауриена что вы успешно вернули броню и победили Подземного короля. Найти расположение гробницы Исмира Отправляйтесь в Виндхельм. Один из каменных надписей можно будет активировать и при использовании она выдаст уведомление. На вашей карте появится локация "Гибель Дракона", который находиться к востоку от Вороньего Гнезда. Исследуйте локацию Провал Дракона Пройдите через все уровни подземелья. В конце вы найдёте Исмира - Дракона Севера. Поднимите с его тела Ботфорты Вульфхарта. Дверь, ведущая на выход откроется позади трона когда все враги будут убиты. Вернуться к Ауриену Поговорите с Ауриеном в музее и он проинформирует вас, что осталась всего одна вещь. Вам нужен предмет, принадлежащий Мираку. Если Мирак был побеждён до этого задания, то Ауриен сразу отправит вас в деревню скаалов. Найти реликвию, принадлежащая драконорождённому известный как Мирак Чтобы выполнить эту стадию задания вам нужно пройти основную цепочку заданий DLC Dragonborn. Задание не будет двигаться дальше, если вы не достанете маску Мирака. Также, вам понадобится душа Мирака, которую можно найти на его трупе. Вернуться к Ауриену Отнести реликвию Мирака Ауриену. К сожалению, оно слишком испорченно, чтобы его использовать. Ауриен предложит вам создать очищенную версию маски Мирака. Найдите маску Валока в деревне скаалов Отправляйтесь в деревню скаалов и принесите маску Валока. Маска в запертой витрине на втором этаже большого дома. Чтобы получить ключ поговорите с Фрэей. Примените душу Мирака на маску Валока. Загляните в инвентарь с категорией Разное и используйте Душу Мирака. Маска Валока исчезнет а вместо неё появится Мирак Перераждённый. Вернуться к Ауриену Вернитесь к Ауриену, когда у вас появятся предметы принадлежавшие предыдущим драконоражденным и поговорите с ним. Требуются предметы: * Мирак Перераждённый (маска) * Оправа для Амулета (украшение) * Броня Тайбера Септима (броня) * Щит Ремана Сиродила (щит) * Ботфорты Вульфхарта (сапоги) * Перчатки Подземного короля (перчатки) * Кольцо Луна и Звезда (кольцо) * Осколки x4 (Разное) Вы не обязаны надевать эти предметы когда разговариваете в Ауриеном, но они должны находиться в вашем инвентаре. Если вы потеряли какой-нибудь из необходимых вещей, вы не сможете послушать диалог с Ауриеном о том что вам нужно идти в локацию Печать Акатоша. Найти Печать Акатоша К западу от стены слов в Оплоте Потерянная Долина находиться люк. Отправляйтесь внутрь и встаньте на печать. Все предметы превратятся в свои финальный версии, а амулет будет восстановлен. en:Shattered Legacy Категория:Квест